You're A God
by Cards
Summary: You're a god and I am not. About Brroklyn's Leader (NOTHING LIKE BROOKLYN!)


Cards walked into the room, no one noticed her aside from Spot who looked up hearing the sound of her boots fall across the old pine floorboards which creaked with every additional bit of weight placed on them. The boys hardly noticed as she stood behind Spot and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"Hey." She whispered, a smile playing lightly on her lips. 

"Hey." Spot said putting one hand over hers as it rested on his shoulder, gently stroking it as he played a hand of Poker, he lost, but not much. 

"Cards you gunna play?" A brown haired newsie called Maps asked.

"Hmmm," She checked her pockets. "Nah." She said feeling the change and mentally calculating the amount. 

"Aww come on Cards!" one of the younger boys said he flipped a cigarette in as an anti. 

"Nah, I need to make sure I got enough for papes tommorah." She said turning to leave. 

"Please." Spot said grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "You can always fold." He reminded her. 

Cards looked into Spot's eyes and smiled, he was almost pulling a puppy dog face, but only as Spot Conlon could. He still looked intimidating. Like a pit bull puppy. She smiled widely "Deal me in." she flipped a penny into the anti.

"That's da Cards I know!" Maos said, handing her the cards. "Never one to turn down a game of poker."

"Never one to turn down a game of anything." Fists added. "Brooklyn's little Gambler!"

Spot smiled and looked at his cards. "Any wilds?"

"Duces" Maps said. "Like always." Every one laughed at that. 

"Spot?" Maps questioned. Poker was more relaxing when Cards wasn't dealing. 

"Two." Spot said lazily handing them to the brown haired boy. As Maps turned to ask someone else the light played off an old scar of his. It was there when he came to the Newsies and no one asked about it.

Cards handed him the one she had and luckily gathered the one she needed, taking the time to watch Spot. She smiled as his hair fell into his eyes and he lightly moved it away, part of her was Jealous, that was what she did. She did that as damp clumps of hair would fall across his forehead while he lay his head down on her breast. 

"Cards?" Maps asked, she snapped to attention. 

"Stay." Spot smiled at her, his lips pulling up slightly. He hinted at things that would come when they were alone. His perfect mouth, bottom lip slightly fuller then the top but both deliciously soft. Especially when he would run feather light kisses down her neck and collar bone. The betting started, she stopped it the second round. 

Spot's hand was good three kings. Second best. "Flush." I said placing the hand down.

"Danm Cards." Fists said. " You always win."

"You wanted me to play." Cards shrugged, taking the money and other bets. 

"Come on." Spot said placing his hands on her hips and gently moving them up to her waist. "Lets go." He whispered his lips brushing Cards' ear.

"Come on." She mimicked turning around slightly and meeting his eyes. Beautiful blue green pools, eyes that could command and show great love. If he would ever allow him self to love. His hand reached up and brushed some stray hair from her face, then in the same motion he turned her face up and kissed her gently allowing her to decide when to make it deeper. 

"Now?" he asked quietly taking her hand and leading her up. She nodded. 

Her fingers brushed Damp hair from his forehead and directed his head onto her breast. As Spot went off to sleepshe looked down at him. He was perfect in every way.

Perfect, far too perfect for these streets. Far too beautiful for this life. Far to smart to not have an education. Far to young to be a father.

__

There's something beyond this 

I know

I hope I can find the words to say

Because You're a God and I am not

You're a god And I am not

So I just thought I would let you know

You're A God and I am not

They've never been able to put you down

And I'm still learning things I oughtta know by know

Its under the table

So I need something more to show some how

So never again

No Never again

Disclaimer: I own Cards and the Brooklyn boys (Excluding Spot who is owned by Disney) Song Owned by Vertical Horizon

Author's notes: DUUUDE! I'm writing still!! Duuude! New Chap of WP WILL be up tomorrow (Tues)

Cards on: 

Song Fics: Erm I like them…. Some good ones, I'm not good at writing them so….


End file.
